The Problem With Loving Regina Mills
by RedRobin90
Summary: COLLEGE AU. Ruby Lucas has always tried to keep to herself at Storybrooke University, but Regina Mills, head cheerleader for the Storybrooke Royals is making that all too difficul for her. Rated M for language and sexual conduct in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers, I did post the first chapter to this last night (UK time) but I wasny satisfied with it. So here is the update version that I'm much more satisfied with, rate and review please? RedRobin **

CHAPTER ONE

Ruby Lucas was rooting around her skin tight jeans, looking fot her lighter when she heard the shrill yell from a familiar voice,  
>"GET OFF THE FIELD WE'RE PRACTISING HERE!" the yell came from Regina, head cheerleader for the Storybrooke University team. Ruby inclined her head slightly, to see whether the voice was shouting to her or not, and thanked th gods it wasnt. There really was no way it could be here, since she was stood at almost the other side of the field, but her hearing was just alittle too good. Regina was yelling at the football players, in particular David Nolan, the head of the team who, by the looks of it, had barreled straight into her line of cheerleaders. Ruby scoffed to herself and began to skirt around the field towards the bleachers. If the cheer squad where practising, she might as well stick around, besides she was supposed to sit with her friend, Snow, who had the biggest of crushes on David and watching them play was the only way she could scream and shout at him and pass it off as team support.<br>She sat as she found her lighter, bringing it up to light the menthol cigarette that hung from her lips. The nicotine stung her throat and dulled her sense somewhat, but that's why she did it, the addiction to the cigarette ingredients messed up her enhanced senses, made seem more human. As she took her another drag another body flopped down next to her,  
>"Shouldnt be doing that on school grounds," Snow's voice was light and melodical, as always. Ruby huffed and shrugged, her eyes trained on the head cheerleader. Snow hummed softly to herself as she got comfortable next to Ruby, even her humming was melodical, sometimes alittle too much and Ruby wondered why birds didn't flock around her. But right then Rubys emerald eyes where trained on the head cheerleader, who always seemed to block out anything else in the world.<br>Regina Mills was a sight to be seen, dressed in the schools colours, her pleated skirt was alternate purple and gold, while her tiny, tight tank top was solid purple, the word "Royals" blazed in gold across her ample chest, Ruby found she couldnt take her eyes off the woman, nor concentrate on what Snow was saying to her. Regina wasny overly tall, but what she lacked in height she made up in with her presence, she was daunting, threatening, powerful and gorgeous. It drew everyone in, with her plump red lips, deep havel coloured eyes, her dark hair that was cut into a stylish bob, the way her body curved just right, she was just perfect. It Rubys eyes. She drove her senses, her body while. Made the wolf beneath her skin pace and growl, made her nose flare when she walked pass in the halls, the smell of crisp apples always filing Rubys nose, the way her hips swayed made Rubys lowers clench and realise every day that Regina made her alittle bit more gay.  
>Ruby realised she should listen to Snow as the other girl tapped her arm slightly as she franticlly waved at David on the field, tugging on the sleeve of Rubys leather jacket in excitement, she was here to help Snow seem like a normal student after all,<br>"Its almost sickening how much you love him Snow," Ruby muttered, taking another drag from her cigarette, still staring at the cheerleaders as Regina organised them into a pyramid,  
>"Not as sickening as what you put in your mouth," Snow shot back quickly, a smirk on her red lips. Ruby pulled a face and stubbed out the menthol, pouting slightly,<br>"Better?" she asked and Snow nodded, waving frantically again as David drew near the bleachers.  
>"Go Royals! Hi David! Whoop!" Snow screamed and waved her arms frantically l, trying her hardest to get the football player attention. A couple looked up and pulled confused faces, while David waved back almost shyly. Ruby could understand why the football players looked so confused, besides herself and Snow there where a total of 5 other students sat on the bleachers and none of them where cheering the team on.<br>"Blergh," Ruby muttered, sticking her tounge out in dislike as she turned to watch the cheerleaders again. As she did Regina turned to face her, her dark hair flicking around her face almost dreamily, her deep brown eyes meeting Rubys green ones. Ruby sucked in a breath as the cheerleader smirked at her, just a slight twitch of her lips was enough to make Ruby need another menthol. Her wolf started to howl inside her, clawing at her insides, brushing up against her skin. Why did this always happen when Regina looked at her.  
>For weeks now Ruby has been joining Snow to watch the football team practise, all secretly to watch the cheerleaders practise, or more precisely to watch Regina practise. Or Regina shout at her cheerleader minions. Something about Regina being dominant made Ruby shiver, and her wolf roll over in submission.<br>Somehow, somewhere along the lines Ruby Lucas had developed a crush on the most popular girl on campus. Regina Mills was the epitome of popular, nothing like Ruby, who was a self proclaimed loner. Regina hung eith the jocks, the cheerleaders, the rich kids and anyone else she deemed popular, where as Ruby stuck with Snow most of the time and anyone else who wanted to stay off the campus radar.  
>"You're staring Lucas," Rubys attention snapped back to reality as she realised Regina was stood right in front of her and speaking to her. Speaking to her in such a dominant and direct voice that Ruby shuddered and felt her wolf whimper within her.<br>"Huh? What?" Ruby found she couldnt form proper sentences when Reginas dark eyes bore into her own,  
>"I said, you're staring Lucas. This is the 5th practice youve been staring at as well. What's your deal?" Regina all but demanded, her hands on her hips, chest pushed forward, eyes narrowed, eyebrows crumpled into a frown. Ruby was struggling not to stare at the big gold word infront of her. Or the chest it hid underneath,<br>"No deal, i'm here with Snow, not staring at your team," she mummbled, tugging her fingers through her dark hair nervously. Regina frowned, her eyes narrowing more, if that was possible. The cheer captain took a step closer to the Bleachers, her eyes not leaving Rubys,  
>"I caught you staring Lucas, none of my girls are intrested in anything you have to offer,"<br>"Wasnt staring at the girls," Ruby muttered, instantly regretting it, her wolf rolled over, showing it's belly. Even if Regina or Snow couldn't see it, Ruby felt it deep inside of her body,  
>"Who then?" Regina pried. Ruby swallowed dryly, looking anywhere but Regina. She could just tell her, be embaressed, face the probably harassment from Regina and her gang of populars, or bottle it up and just brood over the cheerleader for the rest of her college years, "i'm waiting Lucas." her tone was so dominant and demanding that Ruby wanted nothing more then to tell her outright,<br>"I...I..."  
>"Gods Lucas, you couldn't be weirder if you tried," Regina snapped, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stalked away, "Stop staring, your freaking out my girls," the cheer captain shot over her shoulder,<br>"You okay?" Snow asked softly, touching Rubys shoulder almost gingerly. Ruby let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and shot her head till the dark tendrils of her hair covered her face,  
>"Intense," she mummbled, hanging her head slightly. Inside her the wolf howled and ran about, whining in almost defeate. Ruby wanted to tell Snow, wanted to explain to her that it wasn't just her teenage hormones that made her crush on Regina Mills, but there werewolf part of her as well. But she couldnt. Her Granny told her never to revealed the secret that hid inside her,<br>"You couldn't have chosen a worse person to have a crush on Rubes," Snow said softly, brushing Rubys hair back behind her ear,  
>"Guess your right."<p>

Ruby slammed her bedroom door shut and flopped onto her unmade bed in a manner that resembled defeate, she gave up, Regina was driving her nuts. After the football and cheerleader practise Regina had come back up to Ruby once more. They'd squared up, as much as they could since Regina was at least a head shorter then Ruby,  
>"We know your a raging dyke Lucas and it make the other girls uncomfortable when you stare at them, Noone intrested in you that way,"<br>"Like I said, I'm not staring at them," Ruby shot back, narrowing her green eyes down at Regina,  
>"Do enlighten me then Lucas, who exactly are you staring at? Oh gods, you where staring at me weren't you?" Reginas brain seemed to click by itself and Rubys m I uth dropped open. She was in for it now, Regina had figured it, she was screwed. "Well that reaction confirmed it," The cheerleader laughed and smirked that smirk that sent shivers down Rubys spine, "see you around Lucas," Regina wore her smirk as she wiggled away, it seemed like she put more effort into her hip sway more then usual.<br>And now Ruby lay on her dorm bed, mentally kicking herself as she remembered what had been done and said.  
>After the stand off she'd come straight back to her stared dorm and flopped onto her bed, where she laid now. She should be doing her business class coursework, since her Granny wanted her to takeover the family cafe when she graduated, but Ruby was still lying face down on her bed. She was still like that when her roommate entered the room,<br>"Hey there Regina Lover," Belle French closed the door with an almost irritated snap and Ruby groaned,  
>"The whole campus knows now don't they?" She asked into her pillow,<br>"And half the teaching staff," Ruby groaned again and rolled onto her back, finally making eye contact with her room mate, "what have I done Belle?"  
>"Well by the sounds of the rumours, you didn't do much, Regina figured it out. You know she is quite jntelligent despite the whole head cheerleader factor," Belle spoke with a thoughtful tone, sitting at the desk on her side of the room, as Ruby propped herself up on her elbows, she realised that Belle had at least 30 new books on her desk, which had grown from the 20 she had the day before,<br>"Extra reading again?" Ruby asked, eyeing the stack, Belle shrugged straighten the book pile slightly,  
>"Something like that I guess," the other girl shrugged, "I think the more pressing question is what are you gonna do now you've officially been outted as gay and crushing on Regina Mills," Ruby groaned again and flopped back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands,<br>"I'd dying an option?"  
>"Sadly. It's not."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two of something I didn't expect to start writing. I completely blame Konako.**

Ruby groaned and rolled onto her back, tugging a twig from underneath her naked form. That's when she realised she was nude, completely nude, and lying in a bush, in the middle of the park next to Storybrooke University. This was not good. Not in the slightest.  
>Ruby jumped into a crouch, her body moving like liquid, sharp and fast. Crouched to hide her nakedness, by the looks of the amount of light that was filtering through the trees, dawn had only just broke, so there was the possibility that Noone was about, leaving Ruby chance to find where she'd hidden her clothes. The problems with being a werewolf where great, the problems with being the only werewolf in Storybrooke where even greater.<br>Ruby had been a werewolf for as long as she could remember, ever since she was a little girl, no more then five or six she'd been able to change, at will, into a black wolf, little at first, but as she grew so did her wolf. By her 18th birthday Rubys little black wolf was no more, she was now a large wolf, around the same size as a fully grown great dane dog, with golden eyes and a thick jet black pelt. Noone in her life knew, spare her Granny, not Snow, or Belle, Billy or Leroy, Noone knew and Noone could knew.  
>If her being a werewolf came out, it would make her life so much worse, she was already having issues with her homosexuality. Since she'd been outted by Regina, Ruby couldnt walk down a hallway or into a lecture hall without a snide comment, or whispers being heard. Every now and then someone would yell some gay based slander and she'd hang her head or duck into an empty class room. She'd spent most of the previous day hidden in the university library with Belle.<br>As she poked her head out of the bush, checking if the coast was clear, Ruby quickly dropped her the ground, searching out her discarded clothing. She had to be careful, sometimes there were early morning joggers. As the dark haired girl made he way back to her clothes, she couldnt help but ponder on the events of the previous week. After Regina clued into her being gay, she'd wasted no time in telling all her cheerleaders, all her friends and anyone who would listen to gossip. And from then on it had been relentless. Ruby had never intentionally hidden her preference to women, but Noone had ever asked her out right if she was gay, well except from Snow and Belle. But they where her friends, and they didn't care. Or at least they didn't say they cared. Snow stuck with her while the popular kicks snickered and pointed, making crude jokes, Belle hid her in the library and kept her company while she moped. And Regina, well when ever Regina passed her in the corridors or had the same class as Ruby, she made it a point to sway her hips more, or throw a wink at her, but if anyone looked up, saw it happen, then Regina shrugged it off with a slur or poke fun. Ruby was getting extremely confused, but her wolf wasn't. Damn her shewolf, it always seemed to know better then she did.  
>Even now, as Ruby struggled into her creased clothing, she felt her shewolf yapping and howling, unhappy that she hadn't run as much as usual, and was brooding far too much. Ruby tried to hush her wolf, tugging on her battered leather jacket and digging out a menthol. She popped it into her mouth and as she stepped out of the bushes she lit up, just as a jogger crashed into her.<br>As she hit the floor, she let out a loud 'Omph' and bit back a growl,  
>"Gods, do you use your eyes much!?" she grumbled, frowning hard at the jogger. As he recovered, Ruby caught sight of his face and instantly recognised him. Graham Hunt, one of Reginas lackies. This wasn't going to be good.<br>"Why the hellebore you out here at 6am?" he shot back, dusting off his jogging bottoms and vest, his blue eyes glaring. Ruby swallowed dryly and pushed off the ground,  
>"Why are you?" she avoid the question he asked by shooting one back. Graham narrowed his eyes and used his hands to indicate his clothing,<br>"Isn't it obvious? I'm jogging, unlike you, I'm wearing the correct attire," he smirked then, "or are you doing some weird gay shit out here?" Ruby rolled her eyes and turned her back, stalking away from Graham, ignoring his words as she headed back to her dorm, suckling on menthol cigarette as she did.

"Where have you been?" Belles voice was filled with concern as Ruby entered their dorm room. She groaned and dropped onto her bed, not even bothering to remove any of her clothing. Ruby buried her head into her cold pillow and groaned slightly as Belle tugged off her shoes, "You where gone all night again Ruby, you kinda worry me," Belle sighed softly as Ruby began to snore softly into her pillow. She moved around her, tossing her own spare blanket over the sleeping girl. She sighed and dropped onto her own bed, watching a few strands of Rubys hair flutter everything she exhaled. As Belle realised the time, she began to dress, brushing her thick curly hair as she did, Ruby still snored away on her bed. Every now and then Belle shot a glance at Ruby as she sat at her desk, pulling forward one of her many note books. Flicking through to the centre pages, Belle noted down the date, the time and that Ruby had been missing all night again.  
>As Belle sat back, looking at the longlasting of dates and times of Rubys disappearing acts, she frowned. They weren't as she though, originally there had been three days every month, and that's why she'd started keeping a record, but then the dates became sparatical, all over the month, no longer coinciding with the full moon. Not that Belle suspected that Ruby was a werewolf, it had just looked that way to start with. Belle cursed herself then, remembering all the books on supernatural and mythology she'd checked out of the library, reading up as much as she could, only for it to be a pointless hunch. Belle flipped the notebook shut and tucked it under one of her English books. She'd get rid of it after class, Ruby was probably just going to her Granny's house or something.<br>As she stood, ready to head out to her first lesson Ruby began to stir, mumbling in her sleep. Belle stopped with her hand on the door know. She felt bad for listening, but she couldnt help it. "Stop, no, moons pull too strong, no, no, they'll see, they'll see," Ruby rolled onto her back, her long arms dangling over the sides of her bed, "Regina..stop..please.." Ruby groaned and Belles cheeks flushed red, she bolted from the room, making sure to shut it with a loud enough bang to wake Ruby. She rushed down the dorm hallway, clutching her books to her chest, her breath catching in her throat. Ruby had moaned Reginas name, clearly in a filth ridden dream, and Belle felt jealous, completely and utterly jealous. Her cheeks burns, her skin inched and her mind raced. Belle French, jealous of Rubys infatuaowith Regina Mills? What was going on with her?


	3. Chapter 3

When Ruby finally left her dorm room she was late for her first class. She hadn't realised the time when she'd been showering and lounging around the room. She'd poked around Belles stack of books, flipped through some discarded magazines, stretched out on her bed before she'd even realised that it was nearly 9am.  
>Her first was business studies, as per her Grannies request. The old woman ran a little diner and a bed and breakfast in the town of Storybrooke and she was getting on abit, so When Ruby had been accepted into the university she'd asked that her granddaughter take the business class to take over after she was done. It was the least Ruby could do after her Granny had raised her, clothed her, fed her and generally been two parents when Ruby had none. She'd also taught her so much about her shewolf when Noone else could.<br>So Ruby found herself running to her lecture, banging into people and not bothering to apologise, she probably shouldn't have bothered running, she was already half an hour late, but still the dark haired girl ran. And she ran, right into Graham again. This time she didn't fall, only dropped her books across the floor,  
>"Again rug muncher?" he snapped, glaring at her, "Do you need glasses or something?" as he spoke he placed his hand on his hips and smirked a little too smugly, from behind him Regina appeared, her arms hooking around his.<br>"Isn't someone a little late for class?" Regina all but purred, supporting the same smirk Graham did,  
>"Could say the same to you Regina, we have the same business class you know," Ruby snapped back, narrowing her eyes at the two,<br>"Actually Professor sent me to report you late for class, and I just happened to bump into Graham on my way," Regina flicked her head slightly, her hair rippling in the motion. Ruby couldnt help but swallow slightly, she'd been trying not to pay too much attention to the other girl, but now her green eyes where drawn to her. She wore a simple white blouse with a black vest thrown over the top, her legs where incised in what looked to be black leather pants tucked into knee high swade boots. The outfit made Rubys heart pound, it was hard not to notice what parts of her body the outfit put effort on. Namely her bosom and buttocks.  
>"Well I'm here now, so we can go and you don't need to report me for anything," Ruby shot out at Regina, her tone was sharp and alittle angry, but she didn't care, going to class with Regina was better then getting a mark against her name. Regina rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Graham's, her dark eyes staying on Ruby as she did so,<br>"Alright, fine let's go," the cheerleader grumbled turning away from Graham and heading down the corridor. Ruby skirted past Graham glaring at him as she did so, gathering her books and catching up to Regina,  
>"Keep your eyes open Lucas," he yelled down the corridor as the two girls walked off.<br>They walked in silence for awhile till Ruby couldnt take anymore,  
>"Why did you tell people?" she said it quietly, keeping her eyes on the floor,<br>"What was that Lucas? Why did I tell people the truth?" Ruby could hear the smirk in Reginas voice,  
>"It wasnt your truth to tell Regina," Ruby clenched her fists,<br>"No? But you pretty much outted yourself sitting on the bleachers, drooling over the cheerleaders week after week, how long did you think you could hide your sexuality?" Regina had stopped walking, drawing Ruby to stop too, she raised her head, her green eyes meeting Reginas brown,  
>"I wasny hiding, I've never hidden it, I just didn't need the whole school knowing," Ruby felt her wolf growling in anger, she was angry at Regina, angry and annoyed and infuriated, "Noone gave you the right to out me, to out anyone, gods Regina your not queen of the damn university!" Ruby all but roared the words, throwing her arms in the air, feeling her shewolf growling deeper, regardless of the way Regina smelt so good, or how nice and Sexy she was dressed or how seductive her smirk was, Ruby wanted to yell at her, and to keep yelling till her lungs where raw. But the strangest thing happened.<br>Regina grabbed Ruby by the collar of her leather jacket, all but throwing her against the wall of the corridor, Ruby felt the posters crumple and rip against her back as Regina pressed up against her,  
>"Maybe I outted you for alternate reasons, maybe I didn't just do it to harm you, maybe I did it for my own benefit," Regina spoke for clenched teeth, her face a meet inch from Rubys. The young werewolf girl swallowed dryly, she was so close to Regina, the girl who she had the biggest crush on since the start of term, she was centimetres away from her mouth, she could feel Reginas breath on her own lips, she was so close. So close.<br>In a blink of an eye Reginas mouth was on hers, in a harsh, crushing kiss. Even in the roughness of the kiss, Ruby felt the softness of Reginas lips, the smell of apples filling her nose, the way the smaller girls grip dug into her arms, her body pressed tightly against her own. Ruby dropped her books and wrapped her arms around Regina, deepening the kiss as her own lips replied in kind.

Belle backed back into the library, pressing herself flat against the shut door as she did. She didn't just see what she did. She couldnt have done. It was impossible. Ruby and Regina where not stood in the middle of the corridor kissing so passionately it wasnalmost ridiculous.  
>She couldnt be seeing things.<br>Carefully and quietly Belle poked her head around the door again and saw Regina hitch her leather clad leg up around Rubys waist, the taller girl dropping get her hand to grip Reginas thigh as they continue to kiss. Still in full view of anyone. Belle had seen it. She wasn't having a hallucination. Not in the slightest. Belle took a deep breath and stood back up, gathering her books and heading into the hallway, just as the bell ending classes rang shrill out. Belle had intended to confront Ruby and Regina, but they where already gone. Completely out of sight, instead she ran into Snow, Rubys other friend. They both fumbled and nearly lost their stack of books, but righted themselves at the last moment,  
>"Oh hey Belle, how are you?" Snow asked, in an almost sing song tone, Belle couldnt help but smile at Snow, she was always so unfazed and happy. The dark hair girls smile reached her eyes and Belle grinned wider, forgetting momentarily what she'd seen,<br>"Oh you know, the usual, cramming, essays and trying to get Ruby up on time," Snow laughed softly and started to walk down the hall, Belle joined her, they had psychology together, "Ruby had another night out again," Belle said softly, trying to keep her tone low. Of course she'd told Snow, they where Rubys closest friends, even if Belle seemed to be developing some sort of crush,  
>"Have you spoken to her yet about it?" Snow asked as they rounded another corner,<br>"No, not yet. I don't know if I should, she's getting so much shit at the moment, besides the pattern has changed," "So your going to drop the idea of Ruby being a creature of the night then?"  
>"Snow I never said she was a vampire!" Belle hissed as they entered the psychology lecture hall. They chose the usual seats, up at the top, away from everyone else, "I said she might be a werewolf," "Who's a werewolf Miss French?" the two girls jumped as their professor smiled down at them, Professor Hopper had a kind face, eyes the crinkled behind his round glasses and always supported a green umbrella as a walking stick,<br>"Noone professor, we where just discussing what it would be like if one of the student body was a mythological creature," Snow smiled as she spoke, making Professor Hopper smile back,  
>"Its a very interesting topic of discussion girls, but not one relevant to our lesson today," he nodded slightly and moved on down the steps to the front of the class. Belle let out the breath she was holding and sagged back in her seat,<br>"There's something else as well, I saw something, something that's abit shocking," Belle mutters, rubbing her temples lightly,  
>"What's Rubes done now?" Snow asked, flicking through her book to the relevant page as Professor Hopper started talking. Belle took another deep breath and leant forward,<br>"I saw her and Reg-" the lecture hall door slamming open interupted Belle, drawing the entire attention of the class,  
>"Ah Miss Mills, so glad you could join us," Hopper said in the sternest tone he could manage,<br>"Its a pleasure Professor," she shot back as she made her way the stairs, pulling her black vest straight. Belle couldnt help but look at the cheerleader, Queen of all the populars. That's when Belle noticed the slight steering of her lipstick, the ruffle in her hair, the creases in her blouse and vest. She really hadn't hallucinated any of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warnings - severe homophobia/bullying/beating**

**Firstly, Thankyou Konako for the awesome fanart, found on her tumblr.**

**Thankyou again, and I won't deny it, I kinda hope for more! Secondly, Thankyou Anon "Yep" for your kind review, I shall continue writing this for you and your love of this ship! Thirdly, I somehow have gotten onto a Regina/Ruby/Belle love triangle of somesort, I am going somewhere with this and the werewolf subplot, this maybe a long one, rather then the minific I was originally going for! RedRobin90**

Ruby sucked in her breath, and tried to unscramble her brain.  
>Regina Mills.<br>Fucking Regina Mills.  
>She was dancing around Rubys head like a bad dream. A bad, naughty dream with full lips and a far to ample bosom and leather pants and - Ruby shook her head hard, almost like a wolf shaking off water from her fur. Her black hair flopped across her face and she felt her shewolf grumble unhappily. It had been more then happy to have Regina dominate them, leading the kiss and the hand roaming, been more then happy to be dragged into a store cupboard, shoved against some shelves and kissed so furiously that Ruby was sure her lips where bruised. It wasnt so happy when Regina had just left, she'd pecked Rubys lips, thrown her that smouldering smirk, then she was gone. Leaving Ruby stood in the store room, trying to collect herself.<br>Since then, a good four hours ago, Ruby was still trying to collect herself. She was currently sat right at the back of the library, hidden deep in the stacks, right where the dusty books lived. Ruby was sat on thr floor, knees drawn to her chest, forehead pressed to her knees. "Fuck," she muttered to herself for what seemed like the 100th time.  
>"Ruby?" a quiet, yet familiar voice crept around the book cases making the girl sat on the floor jump, so much so that a thick, dusty book fell from the upper shelves and landed hard on Rubys head. The raven haired girl groaned in agony and Belle rushed around the corner, dropping to her knees and grasping her friends head between her hands.<br>The brunette quickly searched for any sort of wound on Rubys head, while revelling in the feel of Rubys silky tendrils running through her fingers. Belle had to mentally shared herself when she realised what she was doing. She scooted back, dropping onto her but opposite her friend.  
>"You okay?" she asked softly, barely over a whisper. Being the library student assistant she took the 'Silence within library wall's rule very seriously. Ruby grumbled a reply, rubbing the stop on her head where the book had landed,<br>"I didn't know you where a ninja," the taller girl muttered, raising her emerald eyes to meet Belles baby blues,  
>"Huh?"<br>"You know, ninja, sneaky and quiet, making people jump...oh never mind," Ruby trailed off, hanging her head again slightly,  
>"What's up Rubes? I haven't seen you sulking in here for months," Belle whispers again, prying out the truth from Ruby. The last time Ruby had been sulking, well hiding in the library stacks was a week ago, after Reginas cruel and blunt outing of her, but Belle hadn't been about then, so she didn't know.<br>"Just, I dunno, confused I guess. With everything that's happened lately, my heads just all over the place," Ruby shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the bump from the book again. Her stomach twisted in turmoil, her shewolf flopped about within her, restless and grumpy. The shewolf had ridden a euphoric high for awhile after Reginas kisses, making her stomach jump and twist, as if filled with butterflies. Regina could still smell Reginas sweet scent within her nose, still feel her skin under her hands, her lips against her own, and it was driving her nuts.  
>She felt so unsettled, so jumpy, so uncomfortable in her own skin. She needed to shift forms, it would make her feel better, to run, to distract herself, to get away from her very human emotions.<br>Ruby jumped as Belle touched her arm lightly, as if an electric current ran through her suddenly, her eyes shot up and met Belles eyes once more. Ruby couldnfeel her control over her shewolf slipping, felt her green eyes bleeding to golden. She stood quickly, throwing Belle back in the process and darted away from the other girl, disappearing from the library as quickly as Belle had appeared.  
>As Belle watched her friend go, she sucked in a breath, shocked and somewhat upset, she didn't know what she'd done, but clearly it wasnt something good, else Ruby wouldn't have reacted that way. In a heartbeat, Belle decided on the foolish idea of following Ruby. She wanted, no needed to know what she'd done wrong.<p>

As Ruby fled from the library, intent on heading straight out to the park, even though it was close to midafternoon and probably filled with dogwalkers and students heading off campus, she wasn't thinking straight, just running, trying her hardest to get away from the thoughts in her head.  
>The thoughts of Regina, of the electric spark she felt from Belle, from what the student body of Storybrooke University thought of her, what her friends thought of her, from her deep rooted fears. Her shewolf was going crazy, biting at the inner cage Ruby had built around it, she could feel her fur brushing against her skin, her inner beast wanting to break free. She already knew her eyes where no longer green but blazing golden, she could feel her ears becoming more wolf like, her skin crawling ad her change threatened to burst free. She mostly had control of herself, the moon held no sway over her change from human to wolf, her emotions didn't rule it, she was in control. Or so she thought.<br>With her emotions running so hight and being so turned upside down, her change was threatening to break free, right then and there as she pelted across the quad. But she didn't get far, into Graham's chest she ran, bouncing off his hard body and landing flat on the floor.  
>"One time too many Lucas," Graham growled, so wolf like himself that Ruby growled back, feeling the shewolf snap within her. She snapped her head up, locked her wolf the boys and launched herself at him. They fell to the ground in a heap, punching, scratching, lashing at one another. Oblivious to the people around them. Ruby roared and growled low in her throat, her fists hitting every square inch she could, while Graham returned the favour, he didn't seem to care, nor remember that Ruby was a woman and ALOT smaller and agile then himself.<br>Ruby just forgot she was human and continued to wail on the man she pinned down, until several hands yanked her up and off him. Then she was pinned down, held in place as Graham was helped up. Ruby struggled and squirmed against the hands that held her,  
>"Fucking crazy dyke,"<br>"Men hater that what she is,"  
>"Need to teach her a lesson," Ruby vaguely recognised the voices of the football team members and some of the cheerleaders squad, but she recognised Graham's. She locked onto his voice as he gave the command to sort her out. The permission to beat on her. And so they did. Five on one. Five football playing men against one skinny werewolf girl.<br>For awhile Ruby held her own, till the cheerleaders started yelling their slurrs and derogation insults, and for a moment her concentration turned to them.  
>That's when things when south and Rubys mind began to go blurry. She was aware that she hit the grassy ground of the quad and felt the fists and feet hit her body. At first, then it began to fade, all feeling in herself, even her shewolf gave up fighting and she lay there, as the football team, Graham and the cheerleaders beat her till she bled.<br>At something she closed her eyes and begged the gods to let her fall unconscious, it felt like hours passed and the pain went numb. Her world went numb. Everything went numb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou for the reviews! I highly appreciate them and find them extremely helpful!**  
><strong>To the Guest who commented on three-somes, I honestly have no intention of heading that direction, I agree with you whole heartedly, but I am also torn between Who Ruby should end up with! Any other readers have an opinion, feel free to weigh in, who should Ruby end up with Regina or Belle? Feel free to private message me your thoughts! - RedRobin90<strong>

Belle found herself screaming at the football players and cheerleaders to stop, she was begging, sobbing and screaming at them, trying with all her might to pull them away from her fallen friend.  
>The young librarian had no idea how long Ruby has been on the ground, felt and fists raining down on her, but at somepoint shed folded herself into a fetal position and passed out by the looks of it. Belle could see blood on her friends face, her arms, seeping through her faded jeans. It was horrible, truly and utterly devastating. As Belle pulled at a football players arm once more, she was knocked back and fell into Snow, who'd just arrived.<br>"Stop it! STOP IT!" Snow screamed at the top of her voice, tearing all ready staining her pale completion,  
>"Its no good Snow, they won't listen, they don't care. It's all Reginas fault," Belle wept as she buried her head into Snow's shoulder, sobbing openly and loudly,<br>"I have nothing to do with this," the usual arrogant filled voice that belong to Regina joined there conversation, small and timid, her dark eyes filled with horror as she watched the situation. It took the head cheerleader a moment to collected herself before she strode forward, shoving away cheerleaders and football players, fighting and clawing her way to the crumpled form that was Ruby, "Get away, GET AWAY!" she demanded, her voice filled with malice. And they did, they backed off enough to give everyone who now watched a good look at the broken and bloody girl that Regina stood before. Belle recovered quickly, pushing off Snow and flinging herself onto the floor besides the unconscious Ruby,  
>"She needs medical help," Belle all but whispered as she searched for Rubys pulse in her neck,<br>"Im not a complete idiot French," Regina snapped, keeping her narrowed eyes on the group of attackers, "You don't know what you've let yourselves in for," she threatened them coldly, and watched them dissappear into the crowd, a cold shiver running down each their spines.  
>"I...got...David..." Snow panted as she reappeared, the hulking great footballer player standing behind her, his face painted with horror,<br>"I take it you knew nothing of this Nolan?" Regina questioned quickly and he shook his head in a dumbfounded way, "Half your team and mine did this, for no good reason," Regina continued and David hung his head in shame,  
>"We'll go to the Dean after we get her help," he said simply, his voice soft and regret filled. He clearly felt bad for What his team mates had done, ashamed almost that they'd attacked Ruby in what could be and probably would be called a hate crime David had no issues with gay people, or any people, they where just people. He jumped a little as a soft, small hand slipped into his own and he , finding the delicate hand belonging to Snow, who smiled up at him softly.<br>David knew what he had to do then, though he didn't know Ruby personally, Snow had become his friend over the course of the term, maybe something more he inwardly hoped. So he acted on pure chivalry, scooping Ruby into his arms as carefully as , he cradled the beaten girl against him, moving in silence, followed by the three other girls, to the nearest vehicle.

=== Three Days Later

When Ruby awoke she wasn't quite sure where she was, what time it was or when it was. Her nose filled with the smells of sterile and clean floors. She smelt bleach and antiseptic. Fear, sadness, hope and dread, she smelt it all and instantly felt panicked. She sat bolt right up, feeling the tug at the crook of her left arm, realising instantly that there was an IV hooked into her skin. Ruby gritted her teeth and grabbed at the tubes, tugging them sharply,  
>"Now now Ruby, that's not a good idea. It took ALOT of convincing to have them not test you blood and just hook you up. Leave it in there," Ruby almost jumped out of her skinny her Granny spoke, her tone, as always, was level and firm and Ruby couldnt not obey her. "W-where am I?" her throat felt dry and rough, like she hadn't spoken in days. Her memory was hazy.<br>"The hospital, there was a little incident," Ruby groaned and clutched her head, "Don't worry, you didn't hurt anyone. You where the one hurt," Ruby looked up then, shock filling her emerald eyes. She met her Grannies eyes, and watched the elderly woman move closer, taking her granddaughters hands in her own. Grannies hands where warm and old, familiar and comforting.  
>"What's happened Granny?" Ruby asked gingerly, trying her hardest to remember what happened.<br>"What your friends have told me and the police department, you where going for a walk, heading to the park, I assume you where heading for a run, in the middle of the day as well, that's not very good Ruby dear. But anyway, you where crossing the university quad and a group of football players and cheerleaders jumped you. And beat you till you passed out. Luckily your friends brough you straight to a and e and called me. You've been in and out of consciousness for three days," Ruby blinked and sucked in a breath of air. She'd been beaten up. And that was three whole days ago,  
>"Your awake!" the voice wasnt one she expected. In fact it was the last of all voices Ruby expected to ever hear again. But Regina was flying into the hospital room, a thigh length blazing red jacket swaying around her, showing off her Royals cheerleaders outfit, her dark bob curling against her chin, her face plastered with a revealed smile, eyes almost twinkling with excitement.<br>This was not a Regina people often saw.  
>Ruby stared at her, quite sure that her puzzlement was extremely clear on her face, enough to make Regina stop dead,<br>"Are you okay?" the cheerleader asked, gingerly stepping towards her. Ruby simply blinked at her, unsure what to do She had expected Snow or even Belle, but not the queen bitch of Storybrooke University, but here she was, hands on her hips, smooth taunt stomach on show, cheerleadering uniform so on show that the 'R' of Royals kept shining at the fluorescent light of the hospital room caught it.  
>"She's only just woke up Regina dear, she's still abit groggy," Granny said softly, leaning in to tap Rubys hand and whisper into her ear, "You had 3 ribs broken, they're almost healed, but remember your not completely human," her Granny leant back, stood and smiled softly at her granddaughter, "I'll let you two catch up."<br>"W-why are you here?" Rubys throat still felt extremely rough, and as she searched the room for some water, Regina seated herself on the edge of Rubys hospital bed. The dark haired girl could feel Reginas eyes burning into her, watching get her every move,  
>"I've been to see you everyday since you got here," Regina said, her voice the softest Ruby had ever heard it. She raised her green eyes to meet Reginas brown and frown slightly, her forehead twinged as she did. Reaching up, Rubys fingers felt the line of a healing cut, running from her left eyebrows to her hairline,<br>"But why? I don't get it, why did you come to see me, hell why did you kiss me in the hallway! You outted me to everyone, and that kinda lead to me being here, so why Regina, why?" Ruby could feel herself getting angry, feel her dozy shewolf stirring within her, brushing against her insides, trying to claw at her. Regina hung her head slightly, rubbing her hands against the pleats of her two coloured skirt, her bob hanging around her face, hiding her from Rubys view,  
>"I guess you could take it as guilt. Me being here, your right, it's my fault. I shouldn't of outted you like that, it was wrong and very, very rude of me. As for why I kissed you, well, ah -" Regina raised her head, meeting Rubys eyes again, "I wanted to. I've wanted to for awhile. I was very selfish, I thought if I outted you then everything would be okay, I'd be able to out myself too, be with you, or whatever,"<br>"Gods Regina," Ruby flopped back onto her bed, onto the horribly uncomfortable pillows, groaning in frustration, "You couldn't just talk to me could you? You make things, life, very difficult Regina," Before Ruby realised it, Regina had climbed onto the bed, straddled her and was mashing their mouths together once more. The kiss was hard and passionate, so hard that Ruby was sure the almost healed split in her lip had reopened, so passionate that her head swam with emotions, her heart rate sped up and her shewolf awoke within her. Coming to her senses, the young werewolf grabbed at Reginas arms, pulling her back, taking deep breaths to calm herself.  
>"Regina, what are you doing?" she asked, her words breathy and low,<br>"Showing you I was worried," Regina replied with a pout that turned into her biting her lower lip. Ruby swallowed roughly, the tiny motion was so damn sexual it sent shivers all down her body, to dangers places. Regina went to lean in again, but Ruby tightened her grip on her arms,  
>"Regina, seriously, what is this? You can't just keep kissing me, not if I get the shit kicked out of me everytime ,"<br>"It won't happen again, Nolan and I sorted that," the cheerleader stretched herself, raising her arms slightly, shaking Rubys hands from her arms, clearly the motion was on purpose. Ruby couldnt take her eyes of Reginas cheerleader uniform clad body. It took every ounce of control Ruby had to stop herself from kissing Reginas exposed flat stomach. And Regina probably knew it.  
>"I don't want to know. And I don't want to continue to kiss you in secret. You outted me, now out yourself Regina."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I do apologise if anyone had been majorly waiting for this next chapter, my partner is ill and I do work full time haha. Please keep the reviews coming, I appreciate them to no end, and have tried to start encorporating a previous Guest readers idea. After all, I write for you readers, so suggestions are always welcome**.

Ruby slipped on her favourite deep red vest top, feinting pain as she did, she knew Belle was watching her with concerned eyes, biting her lip, wanting to voice her concerns. Ruby knew she was fine though, she was already fully healed from her beating, the werewolf blood, and changing to her shewolf twice since, had healed her completely, but since she had broken 3 ribs, a normal person would take weeks to recover, thus the pretending.  
>Ruby felt bad, deep in the pit of her stomach, she didn't like lying to Belle or Snow, but she already was lying about being a werewolf. So why not about this too? It was all protecting her deepest secret. Which Ruby hated. She wanted to tell her friends, wanted to share it with them, but Granny had told her only bad things happen when werewolves tell their secrets. That's why Ruby was technically an orphan. As far as she could gather, one of her parents was deffinatly a werewolf, and the other wasnt, or was, she didn't know. Ruby had been no more then 3 when she'd gone to live with Granny and could hardly remember her parents.<br>"You look deep in thought," Belles softly spoken words drew Ruby out of her thoughts and back to the reality of their dorm room. Ruby shrugged and tugged the vest down to the wait of her jeans,  
>"Thinking about my patents. No big deal," Ruby replied quietly as she reached for her battered boots, tugging them on, foot by foot, with a grunt,<br>"Do you want some help?" Belle asked, her voice filled with concern,  
>"Im not an invalid," Ruby growled, pulling her left boot on the rest of the way,<br>"Im aware, or the hospital wouldn't let you out. But are you sure you want to go back to classes so soon? The Dean gave you permission for another week off,"  
>"Only because the Dean is Reginas mother and Regina feels guilty as Fuck about what happened," Ruby said, flipping her hair free of her vest, she raked her fingers through it, deciding to leave the tendrils down. She stood in a fluid motion, slinging her leather jacket on and grabbing her satchel, throwing it over her shoulder, "Come on, we're gonna be late for class," the taller girl grumbled, leading the silent Belle out of the dorm room.<p>

Everyone avoid Ruby that day, every student stayed clear and it put her in a deeper foul mood then she'd started out in. Only Bell and Snow stuck by her, talking among themselves, trying to draw Ruby into conversation at every moment. But Ruby wasnt completely listening, she couldnt help but look out for Regina with every corridor corner they turned or every classroom they entered. But Regina was nowhere to be seen, but neither where the football player or the cheerleaders, though Ruby was Thankful for that.  
>The last time she'd seen Regina was when they where in Rubys hospital room, she'd given her an ultimatum and now the young werewolf regretted it. Deep down she enjoyed the secret, stolen kisses. The way Regina kissed as if it was the only think she needed or wanted, the way the cheerleaders hands had known her body so well, known how kissing Rubys ears had made the taller girl twitch, but Ruby knew that if Regina admitted her second utility it wouldn't social suicide for her, but she'd done it to Ruby, so why shouldn't she? But in the same thought Ruby felt guilty that she had said it to Regina, she wasnt that kind of person, but when your falling for someone, things get said. Ruby shook her head, throwing her thought around and she tuned back into that was being had around her,<br>"He bought me the biggest bunch of roses known to man," Snow's cheeks where flushed red, the brightest shade that Ruby had ever seen, Belle was cooing happily, staring at Ruby in a very intense way,  
>"Who did Snow?" Ruby asked gingerly, knowing she should have been listening. Snow turned her eyes to her friend, her eyebrows creased into a frown,<br>"David, Ruby have you not been listening at all?" "Sorry," Ruby muttered, dropping her eyes to the grassy floor. She didn't even realise they where walking towards the football field. Fishing around in her leather jacket pockets for her menthols and lighter, Ruby sucked one between her lips and lit up, seconds before a female hand grabbed her sleeve and tugged her away from her friends. Snow and Belle where far too deep in conversation about David Nolan to notice.  
>"What aren't doing here?" Regina hissed through clenched teeth, Ruby smirked and took a drag, puffing the smoke out into the smaller cheerleaders face,<br>"Here to watch the game," the Storybrooke Royals where playing their all time rivals that afternoon, Underlands Aces, Ruby could see their rival team and their cheerleaders, dressed in red and black across the field,  
>"The Dean gave you time off, why are you insisting on being here," Regina growled almost, making Rubys shewolf raise it's head and brush up in her insides. Ruby eyes the cheerleader, taking her in. Dressed in her gold and purple uniform, her toned stomach on show, hair pulled up, make up in full flare and her eyes, her beautiful dark eyes burning with a deep fire. Ruby held her smirk firm,<br>"Bothered about my health? Or that you'll have to live up to our ultimatum Mills?" Ruby cooked an eyebrow and took another drag from her cigarette. Regina stared at her, the fire in her eyes blazing, the frown deepening,  
>"Miss Lucas, you know that's against school rules to be smoking here," the tone of the Dean's voice cut through the silence, making Regina jump and stand straight where as Ruby lazily turned her eyes to Reginas mother, the Dean. She took another drag, "After my generous offer of excused time off school I don't expect this as a thanks Miss Lucas," Cora Mills had a demanding tone that almost rivaled her daughter. She swept towards them in a tailored black suit, her hair draw into a too crisp bun and her eyes dark and meaning, "Put it out now," Ruby rolled her eyes and complied, stumping out the menthol with the toe of her boot while she met Reginas eyes. Or at least tried to, the cheerleader was looking down at her sneakers, staring at them as if they where the most interesting thing in the world, "Now Miss Lucas why don't you go join your friends in the stands, while I have a word with my daughter,"<br>"Yes Dean Mills," Ruby grumbled, trying to throw Regina another look as she turned and stomped off. As she did, Ruby couldnt help but perk her ears, tapping into her heightened werewolf senses,  
>"What are you doing talking to that mongrel ?" Cora hissed at her daughter,<br>"She's not a mongrel mother, she's a student, just like the rest of us,"  
>"You know exactly What I'm talking about Regina, you know what Family she comes from and what she is. I indulged you when you gave her sympathy for that beating, but no more. Do not let me catch you with that monster again," Cora all but screamed the words, well in Rubys head she did.<br>Ruby heard footsteps and realised she'd stopped walking to eaves drop on the conversation, she practically ran to where her friends sat, hardly noticing that Belle was in deep conversation with a long hair guy or that Snow was yet again, Waving frantically at David, who Ruby assumed was now her boyfriend. She was too busy watching Cora waltz overy to the Dean of the other university. She didn't ever see Regina run past with tears streaming down her face.  
>Her mind was racing with questions, the words Cora running wild in her mind, distracting her from everything and everyone. Not that she ever understood the game as it was. Only when Snow elbowed her in the ribs as she cheered and jumped up did Ruby realise that the Royals had scored in someway. She looked up, intent on cheering David and saw Graham. Then she remembered his booted colliding with her body and felt a lurch of nausea in her stomach. He was sat on the substitute bench with what Ruby could only describe as murder in his eyes. Slowly and menacingly he drew his thumb across his throat, eyes locked on Ruby.<br>That's it, she stood and practically ran inside the sports hall that was sat behind the bleachers. She found the nearest bathroom and dropped to her knees, her head in the basin and as breathed shallow, willing her shewolf to calm itself within her, willing the dry heaving to stop and the fear of Graham to leave her body. Ruby had no idea how much time passed as she hugged the toilet bowl, she could hear cheers and screams outside, but was still none to wiser on who was winning. She was quite happy to hide in that toilet for hours.  
>When the noise of the crowd finally died away, the young werewolf pulled herself up onto numb, shaky legs and headed out of the toilet,<br>"Been hiding dyke?" Graham growled, grabbing Rubys colar instantly. He ragged her Forward and then slammed her back into the wall beside the toilet door. His eyes where ablaze with anger, his face contorted into a snarl, "You won't come back after this you filthy bi-" his words cut off, but Ruby had closed her eyes, tensed herself up in fear of the on coming beating.  
>But it didn't come.<br>Slowly she opened her eyes, knowing they where now golden, but still she peered at the homophobia football player that held her. Graham was frozen in place, not in ice or Nothing, just completely immobile. His right fist was clenched and raised high in the air, his eyes wide open, his snarl firmly in place, but he just wasn't moving. Slowly Ruby pulled her jacket free from his grip and edged around him, her eyes never leaving his prone body.  
>Only when a small voice spoke up did she look away,<br>"Are you okay?" Regina looked smaller and so very scared as she spoke. Ruby stared at her, her golden eyes fixed on the shorter dark haired girl,  
>"Did you do that?" Rubys voice came out in a growl, the shewolf was rising it head within her, it had already bled into her eyes and now her voice box, soon it would take more. Regina took a stepp back as she noticed Rubys eyes,<br>"I-i think so," she said gingerly, "What's wrong with your eyes?"  
>"Hasn't your mother told you what a monster I am? What kind of mongrel family I come from?" Ruby full on growled the words, stalking toward the cheerleader. Regina panicked then, throwing her hand into the air and letting the fire engulf it, "Well looks like I'm not the only monster here."<p> 


End file.
